Camping trip
My friend Jack was leading a camping trip with four other friends. This was what was written in his diary. It is thought to be that the in spaces between paragraphs he stopped writing and came back to it later. Day 1 This weather is great for camping trip! Connor, Riley, Michelle and Lucy are all excited to be here! We are all heading to the camping spot in the amazing rockys! This is going to be great trip! Day 2 Although we are taking correct route in these mountains, the weather said it won't be so great today. We decided to set up a camp here. Sure enough, it started to rain hard around 5 pm. We made dinner, played poker, told jokes and funny stories. If the weather is alright tomorrow, we plan to keep moving Day 3 Connor, who woke up first, went outside to check on weather. When he came back inside, he said there was a heavy fog and suggested waiting out for it to clear. I saw outside with my own eyes. White, white and more white. I decided we should delay our continuation. But even after breakfast, the fog wouldn't go away. They all got plenty of rests last night, but i thought it would be better to be safe rather than regretting after an accident. We all agreed to do that. It's mid-day and still no sigh of fog clearing. It's not raining, but I told everyone to not to go too far away from the tent, We just had a little excitement in our camp. What was Riley thinking? leaving the cooking pot outside? It was quickly brought inside, but we had to deal with so many foxes, raccons, and other animals. Thank god it's not grizzly. They are especially dangerous at night. Oh well, today was the third day Day 4 Woke up early. Can't even see 2 meters. Stupid fog. Our original plan was if the weather doesn't clear by this day we would start going back down. But with this much fog, it's way too dangerous. We are out of options here. Guess staying in tent is all we have It's afternoon. Fog is still there. It has actually gotten worse. The fog was more thicker than before. Poker is getting boring and we are less talkative than usual. The darkness is settling in. We are settling for bed as well. The tent is cold and moist from all the fogs. Everyone is in bad mood. Holy crap, something terrifying just happened! It was only couple of hours after everyone went to sleep. Lucy, who had sharp senses, woke everyone up. She said she heard something outside. Everyone quietly listened. Heavy footsteps, with occasional breathing. It did not sound human. We all thought the same thing; Grizzly. I smelled its filthy stench. The bear kept circled the tent, occasionally sniffing and pressing against the thin wall. We all saw its giant shape. We all huddle together to avoid its touch through wall. I was holding back the scream. Lucy and Rochelle were already crying silently. It finally pissed off around early dawn. Anxiety disappeared, and everyone went back to bed Day 5 Sounds of birds chirping woke me up. Fog is still here. So is the grizzly's stench. Where is he watching us from? Everyone is just sitting down in the tent. Time is passing. seconds become minutes. Minutes become hours. At evenings, Connor takes a peek outside. He said the fog is clearing! We could see faint but definitive ray of sunlight. The tent is thrown into heated debate. Those who says we should go back right now, and those who thinks we should wait around a little bit longer. But if we were go go down right now, we still have the bear on our asses. Plus it would be night time soon. And I know for a fact that there isn't a good place to set up a camp along the way. And the fog was still not completely clear. As the leader, I told everyone that we are staying one more night. The sun is completely gone. No one's talking to each other. Was it because of fear? Or was it because of the argument? The bear has appeared again. Looks like no one's sleeping tonight. Day 6 Fucking Christ, the fog has become thick again. Everyone's depressed, including me. We can't even cook anything due to a risk of attracting.....well, you know what. But things seems to be quiet today. Connor suddenly says he couldn't take it anymore and began to head for the door. Everyone begged him to stay, but he insisted that he would make short scouting around the camp. He wouldn't give up. I finally allowed him to do so. After he left, Rochelle began to tell me that was stupid decision, but she shut her mouth shortly afterwards. It's been hours since Connor went outside. And we are hearing footsteps. Connor? No, too heavy for human. We can all smell the scent of the beast. Lucy asked me where's Connor in her weak voice. The bear has become more aggressive. It keeps on hitting the tent we back away from which every side he attacks from, screaming soundlessly. It finally disappeared, but we can still smell the grizzly. Where is Connor? Was he attacked? Please come back? The writing style becomes more and more illegible after this point. Day 7 The fOG iS StiLl Thick...... We don't feel it's presence anymore..... Riley says he will go down and send help. BEfoore anyone cAAN protest, he leeves.... It's evening.... the bear is back..... trying to survive. Only three of us, Me, Rochel, and Lucy... Day 8 tHE foG IS StiL thic...... ZeRO Communication between three of us..... I wonder if Riley made it.... I hope I can make it back with this diary... It's about 2 pm, and Lucy is completely insain......SHE laughs, yells, laughs then yells, and laughs again. She runs outside....HeR LAUGHTER isss becomes more faint Until it's not heard.... Rochlele quiety says "she's gone" and closes the dorr. It'ce nice to hear her voice after a while.... It's back. GoDDaM It....... Day 9 teh fgo is stil thik No bear today..... I think I'll go Beck to slep..... It's afternoon. IT's back.....why is it htting the tet but not riping it open? It should have plently of streght..... I'm too tired to ge scaed.......I want to go home....... Day 10 THe fOg is still thickkkkkkk......... Rochelle is leving..... I'm not stping her.... tHe fooogggg is still thiccckkkk....Annndd the beare is bcak.... shiiittt..... Day 11 eth gfo is still thiiick... bear isss hererereer Day 12 The fog is still thick.... That was the last entry in Jack's diary. Before he went into the mountains he informed the police and the rangers how long his group was going to stay and should he or any of his friends not return, they would search for them. But the search was delayed due to the fog and the miscommunication between police and the rangers. After the fog cleared, only things that were found were empty tent, ransacked indoor, and the diary. Connor was found mutilated 50 meters away from the camp. He apparently took critical hit and died right away. Riley was found fallen from a really high rock. Lucy was found 1 km away from the camp, with her bottom half eaten by the bear. Rochelle was found impaled into sharp tree branch. And Jack? He's still missing. What would have happened if they took the risk and came down during the fog? And what was this....grizzly? Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Journal Category:Creepypastas